


Ecclesiastes 9:7

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Other, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Tea time with Jeanne was his favorite time of the week.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Ecclesiastes 9:7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainonyourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing anything Jeanne/X-laws related and I really really really hope you like it, because you’re great Rain! I’m so sorry for the delay. I am terrible and very unreliable with deadlines.

Tea time with Jeanne was his favorite time of the week. 

He knows how ridiculous that sounds, considering he’s a middle aged man and he should be focused on other things. But he isn’t, and he’s not ashamed of putting on silly hats and stupid skirts if it means his little princess is clapping and laughing because of him. Clapping and laughing respectfully, he hopes, but having fun nonetheless. 

Tea time with Jeanne goes a little like this:

  1. He always greets her with a curtsy. Jeanne loves it.
  2. No matter how much she begs him to he never has any of the sweets, they’re all for her and her more important guests.
  3. Her guests are, of course, ghosts who are usually there to ask for her guidance to heaven (or however you want to call it).



Marco joins in sometimes, but he’s usually too uptight and upsets the other guests. Jeanne would never have the heart to call him out on it, so Luchist suggests changing the location for their party every week, but he often “forgets” to notify Marco of their new venue. That doesn’t last long, as Marco’s resourceful and usually finds them right on time for the second serving of tea.

“It’s okay”, she says whenever Luchist tells Marco to be more respectful in Jeanne’s presence, “he’s nervous”, she says and her smile is enough to calm him down. He’s nervous too, he thinks.

He knows the road ahead of her will be a painful one, so he let’s her sip on her invisible tea and he tries to get her as many sweets as possible each week. He puts on the silly hats and stupid dresses and let’s her have, at least for a couple hours a week, what feels like a normal childhood.

Luchist often wonders if he truly goes through all this trouble to please her, or if it’s all just an excuse to indulge himself before he finally gathers the courage to leave that ship.


End file.
